AATC: War of the Worlds
by Stevenspielbergwriter3
Summary: "When the tripods first came everybody began running, hoping there was a place to run to. They were wrong. Now whenever a tripod comes all they can hope to do is hide and not die." A huge devastation has struck the whole world... and the chipmunks are one of the few scattered survivors! CGI! Please read and review!
1. All gone

**Hi guys! I'm back with chapter two of my story! I wanna thank Chipmunkfan19 for Beta reading this chapter! Thank you!**

**Chapter two: All gone**

**Alvin's POV**

"So that will be two dollars for the soda, "he said, but I didn't hear him. My mind was on other things. I just stared at the floor silently. "I said, that will be two dollars for the soda!" Ogilvy repeated.

This time I heard him. "Oh, okay" I said weakly

Ogilvy took notice of the weakness in my voice. "Is something wrong with you?"

I looked him in the eyes while considering his question, when the ground began shaking violently. Objects began falling off their shelves and you could hear things breaking as they hit the floor, and whole shelves fell over crushed some people. But the shaking didn't stop.

Somehow I managed to slowly make my way out of the store to look around. The shaking didn't seem as bad out there. Suddenly the sky turned orange. I had a moment of déjà vu as I realized the familiarity of this situation when fire literally began raining from the sky. Giant balls of fire fell two or three times a second crashing into the earth like it was a mere pincushion.

They were huge; easily the size of a football field! And they shook the earth making it impossible to stay on your feet. Everyone was falling on their backs or stomachs but kept their heads up trying to remain conscious so they could see what was going on around them. All they remembered before all this was simply walking in a park and now all eighty from what I could see were lying helpless on the ground as hell was literally raining down from the heavens. Half of them were dead in the mere blink of an eye when a giant fire ball landed about twenty yards away. Even from that distance the heat from the blast was so intense that it was scorching my fur.

I looked beyond the park I was lying in. Large buildings were being knocked down by the force of one of these meteor things. It was the worst thing I have ever seen. I saw a hundred story skyscraper with at least five hundred unsuspecting people inside standing tall amongst the haze, and to be suddenly pushed over by a smaller ball that came out of nowhere. I watched it slowly crumple under it's own weight and I could swear I heard people from inside screaming, but the screaming stopped when the building hit the ground with an ear-splitting thud.

I was sure the rest of the city was just like this. Fortunately for those of us that were still alive it ended. Just like that, then and there the ground had stopped shaking,and some people who had recovered were slowly standing up, looking around. Not me. I was on my back, looking at the demented smoke ridden sky. In the distance I could hear the faint sound of a siren going off. I was glad that at least the emergency center was all right.

Suddenly my cell phone began buzzing. I took it out of my pocket and looked at the number on the screen. It said home "Hello?" I answered

"Alvin! Oh, thank God! Listen, what is going on down there? Do you know what just happened?"

It was Otto, our (ugh) babysitter. "I don't was some sort of... explosion," I answered.

"NO SHIT THERE WAS AN EXPLOSION! I mean it's crazy over here. I looked out the window and I could see people on frickin' fire running around and screaming! And on top of that the girls... won't...shut...up!"

"Otto, listen!" I screamed back at him. "Get everybody in the car, and get over here! I in the Barndsall Arts Park, by that shop place called 'Eggs and Random Things'. Hurry!"

There was a click indicating he hung up. I hoped he was hurrying up because I didn't like it here one bit. I looked around at what was left of the city that surrounded the park. Los Angeles was burning and its people were burning along with it.

Suddenly the ground began rumbling again. But instead of looking up to the sky to see if more fireballs were coming like everyone else was, I hopped to my feet and began sprinting behind a rock. I knew what was going to happen next. As I peaked from behind the rock I saw the "fire ball" now completely doused of flame sprouting legs. That's the only way I could describe it.

Three huge metal poles were slowly sprouting from three opposite sides of the thing. Once they were about eighty feet long, it split into a new one at the center of the first which was actually where its joint was. Before it put its new feet on the ground three metal claws emerged from the end of each first poll. And finally the claw-like feet were dug onto the earth.

Using its new legs the tripod itself began elevating from the ground until it was easily sixty feet in the air, and we could see above that the thing had three tentacles dangling from the bottom of the round middle section. All of the tentacles had three claws.

The people around all moved in closer like moths to a flame. It was almost as if the thing was appealing to them. I even saw Ogilvy standing in front of a crowd of people waving a white flag in the breeze. Perhaps he and the others wanted to show those things -whatever they were- that we as a species were intelligent. That we could communicate. Unfortunately communication was aparently not on the tripod's priority list.

The leg was made up of large polls. The one directly connected to the tripod met at about the center of the poll that met the ground leaving twenty or so feet of straight pole sticking up in the air. At the very top of these polls there was a loud click as something small sprouted from each leg. I ducked behind the rock again knowing what was about to happen, not even caring about anyone around me.

Then there was a strange noise, followed by screaming, then more of the noise, then more screaming,and then nothing but a weird noise and more screaming. People were running away as indicated by the two dozen who charged past my rock, pushing each other out of the way to get ahead, and I soon saw why.

A bright green ray came from behind me and turned whatever it met to ashes instantly. People were gone before my eyes, nothing left of them but smolders as were trees, bushes, and anything else that the deadly rays hit. I watched as all of my surroundings began turning to ash, and I wondered whether or not I should run.

_*Flashback*_

I walked down the stairs, eager to see my family again. To see Brittany again. The second I hit the bottom of the stairs the aroma of smoke and spices filled my nose and I breathed it in like fresh air. Theodore and Eleanor were busy cooking breakfast and I just wished it were a little easier to see. Cut onions being cooked on a pan made my eyes watery, and the smoke made it difficult to get around acurately.

When I walked into the dining room I was surprised to see Dave at the table reading the morning newspaper. It wasn't uncommon for him to be reading it at this time of day, but I had no idea how he was able to read well in all this steam and smoke. I didn't even realize he saw me coming.

"Well, good morning, Alvin!" he said.

I froze but said, "Good morning, Dave," back to him.

Hearing my feet coming down the stairs our pitbull/lab mix, Stormy pranced into the room and cuddled next to Dave's chair, letting him rub the side of her belly.

"Did you have a good night's sleep?" he asked looking at me.

"What's for breakfast?" I quickly asked trying to changing the subject.

"Eggs and bacon and... other stuff. It's a long list." answered Dave

''When will it be ready?" I asked

Dave looked unsure of himself for a few moments before yelling into the smoky abyss that was the kitchen. "Eleanor!"

Eleanor came prancing out of the room, lightly coughing. "Yes Dave?"

"When will breakfast be ready?" Dave asked.

"Soon. Theo should finish the sausages in a few minutes, and everything else is done."

_*End Flashback*_

I was frozen behind my rock watching as the world around me, the park and the city, were burning to a crisp. Suddenly a ray, whether on purpose or by accident, hit the rock. I was unaware at first but as the cold stone melted to lava oozing into a boiling hot liquid that began to engulf my petrified body and burn through my jacket I became very aware. Jumping to my feet, I began putting out a small fire on the back of my jacket which I soon realized wasn't there anymore.

It was then that I realized the tripod was still there standing where it had been before it torched everything that was within sight. It was a dramatic sight seeing this... thing from another world motionless... amidst a gigantic pool of fire that it had created. It was a tool of absolute destruction.

Regaining consciousness of the fact that everything around me was burning down I turned away from the tripod and began running in the first direction that looked like I might have a chance of escape. I was victim to a few careless shots of the deadly ray, but they all missed me thankfully. And to my surprise it actually began moving in the opposite direction. At least I'm pretty sure it did seeing as I had no time to look back to actually know for sure.

My mind was bent on escape... and I got it. To my pleasant surprise the fire hadn't spread very far yet and I was able to make it out of the park and into the parking lot where a few cars were road raging away like mad men were driving. Probably other survivors. One car pulled in right in front of me. The passenger seat door swung open revealing Otto at the wheel. "Hurry up, Alvin and get in!"

_*Flashback*_

It was a happy breakfast. Everybody had sat around the table, chatted about life, and ate their fill. "Okay, everybody you can be-" but Dave was interrupted by the phone ringing. "Hang on a second," he said as he turned around to pick up the phone.

Once he was in the kitchen he answered the phone and said, "Hello?"

All six of us stared at each other in anxiety. We look from Dave to the 'munk/'ette across from us, and back to Dave. "I understand," he said slowly into the phone. "When?"

He listened for a few moments. We all stared at him intently. Eleanor, Theodore, Jeanette, Simon, Brittany and myself were all eager to know what was going on.

"I can't it's too soon. ... What? ... She did? ... Very well, I'll be there."

He hung up the phone and turned his head and looked in our direction. "Aunt Jackie is dead," he said, "They want me to be there at her funeral tonight so I need to go pack."

"Dave," Theo asked, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going Maryland Theodore."Answered Dave

_*End Flashback*_

"ALVIN!" I snapped out of my trance and realized there were dozens of tripods running around torching Everything. My eyes focused back on Otto who was still motioning for me to get into the old van. Finally I obliged him by running forward and hopping into the passenger seat letting Otto, being almost as big as Dave, close the door behind me.

I looked all around the inside of the van, at the other passengers. I saw Theo, Ellie, Simon, Jeanette, Charlene,and Brittany. Everybody was here. "Wait!" I exclaimed just as Otto put the keys in the ignition. "What about Stormy?"

"She's alright, she's back home!" he answered, yelling because the panicked commotion outside so loud.

"Well, shouldn't we go back for her?" Ellie chipped in.

"No way!" Charlene objected abruptly. "Floor it, Otto!"

"Right! Here we go!" He turned the keys in the ignition and floored the gas pedal. The van was away from the blazing park in a matter of moments. But there were more problems on the way...

**Please review! Reviews mean a lot to me.**

**Confused? I'm doing my back story in flashback. Each chapter will be about a different character. You know, kind of like that show Lost.**

**And if my description of my tripods was also a little confusing, which I'm pretty sure it was, then I'm sorry because it was an originaly design that I spent days thinking up. This is the closest design I could find online, but it's not the same. https:/encrypted-tbn1. google .com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQZigALAwi9 _phqcCDz9CQxZQfpE6Uh0vM_ tReCDuE1jshLO2E7Bg remove the spaces.**

**Peace! Me outtie!**


	2. Hornet's Nest

**Hello! I'm back with chapter two of my story (the real chapter two.) The chipmunks and chipettes are in the van but they now have to escape the city without being zapped to a crisp by one of the heat rays. Read and Review!**

**Chapter two: The Hornet's Nest**

_**Otto's POV**_

The next second we were on the free way, zipping by building after crumbling building. The city was in ruins, creating total chaos around us. Debree from falling skyscrapers were constantly slamming into the asphalt next to us, and it wsa an effor for me to dodge them. Sometimes whole thirty story buildingwould start toppling and miss crushing us by inches. Going around these was extremely difficult because I couldn't see anything outside our general area. Fire engulfed every single building that was still standing, and it was the most I could do to just keep going and hope we find a way out.

"So where am I heading?" I called back.

"We'll figure that out later," Simon replied, "but for now we just have to get out of the city."

"I'll try," I yelled back, "but I don't know if this is the right road. I can't get off because every b-"

"LOOK OUT!" Eleanore scremed.

I looked forward again to see a giant metal leg sitting right in our path. "DAMMIT!" I screamed as I jerked the wheel to the left, barely avoiding the leg with a screech and, as I saw through the sunroof, bringing us directly under the tripod. It was so massive! Everything around us was now dark from the shade, creating an interesting contrast from before when everything made me cough and watery eyed due to the fact that every living or not thing was on fire.

_*Flashback*_

"I'm sorry Dave, but I just can't," I said.

"Look Otto, everyone else either said they're booked or they wont do it. I need you to do this. My plane leaves in like two hours. I'll pay you... three hundred dollars a day."

"Look, Dave I'm not interested in more money. I have a sh- crap load of things to worry about on my on here. My senior project, my real job, my college aplication, what about all of those things Dave?"

"LOOK OTTO!" Dave boomed back. "I HAVE A PLANE I NEED TO CATCH. MY AUNT JUST DIED, AND I NEED TO GET TO HER FUNERAL TO DELIVER A VERY IMPORTANT SPEECH! JUST PLEASE DO THIS!"

I swallowed. "Okay," I sighed.

_*End Flashback*_

Suddenly a leg lifted off the ground and began hovering into our path. I floored the gas pedal, speeding up just enough to avoid being hit and pushed over. In a few seconds we were backin the real world... not under the tripod. But instead of going the way he was apparantly walking, he stopped and began zapping our surroundings (probably trying to get us) with the heat ray. I tried to zigzag, break, and speed up randomly in order to confuse him but each time he shot he was getting closer and closer. And all around us the pavement was melting into lava.

Now the tripod shot a few yards in front of us. I pulled to the right to avoid the boiling magma. We did, but at the cost of time. The tires screeching and left sickening marks on the road behind us. I tried to get us back on course but we were spinning out of control. We turned until we were driving straight towards a burning building.

The shock paralized my body just long enough to let us crash into and through the front porch. Just as we did, the building began coming down on top of us, but because the fire had weakened it so much we were able to drive through as large chunks of smoldering wood crashed into the melting tile floor we were driving over.

Finally we crahsed through the back door and were embraced with the outside world once again. But on a different road. We had through the opposite side of the house. It was still paved but it was thinner (only two lanes) and curved.

"Where are we?" Alvin asked.

"I dunno, but it looks like maybe some exit!" I yelled back. It was still really loud out there. Buildings were still toppling like jenga pieces.

I hadn't thought about how tragic and dramatic the scene had been. I could only think clearly enough to steer the steering wheel when I needed to. I though about all of the hard work that was put into all of those buildings. Some were even built a long time ago, before our modern technology. It must have taken a fortune and years to build. It did. And then these tripods just take a few minutes to push them over and kill everyone inside in the making.

"Hey Otto, look, there's another car!" Brittany yelled pointing through the windshield and at a smaller car that was going relatively slow, allowing us to catch up to it.

_*Flashback*_

The second I pulled up my tiny old ford into the driveway carrying my lonely little worn suitcase, Dave was sprinting out the door carrying his two large suitcases and keys to his convertable. "They have a concert in a few hours," he said. "Just feed them a few times a day and make sure they get to be before morning. You can do whatever you want as long as you don't burn my house down." He chuckled at the thought. "Now, I have to go."

I still don't think it's fair!" Alvin chipped in. "He's a year _younger_ than us! We shouldn't have to have a babysitter."

"You need someone to drive you around places," Dave replied. "Please don't argue, Alvin. Just do it, please."

Alvin grumbled in unwilling cooperation. "Okay."

Dave nodded thankfully. "Now, I have a plane to catch." And just like that he got into his car, shut the door, turned the engine on, and in a few seconds was gone.

I turned to the chipmunks and chipettes (not Charlene yet) who were all staring at me. "So," I said, "I guess we better start getting ready for that concert.

_*End Flashback*_

As we drew nearer and nearer I pulled up to the right of them. They rolled down a window, revealing A forty year old man in the driver's seat and a girl about my age in the passenger seat. She stuck her head out the window and waved to me. "Hi!"

"Hi!" I replied as loud as I could, hoping she would hear me.

"Can we help you?" she asked (well, more like screamed. Who could blame her, though? The city sounded nothing but of huge building screeching to the floor and the people inside them screaming.)

"Yeah," I replied, "do you know the quickest ruite out of the city is? We kind of want to get away from all of the death, tripods, and fire."

"Sure! Just keep following this road. Soon there'll be a sign warning you of "exit 13." Take that and you'll be out of the city in a few minutes. We're heading that way too. Say, do you wanna come with u-"

I blinked and saw that she was no more. A tripod leg had squashed her, the old guy, and the rest of the car like a bug. I guess I wasn't sad or anything, but I was shocked. It was all I could do to keep my eyes forward and focus on the road as we sped at over eighty miles per hour. The tripod behind us threw a careless and lazy shot a few feat to our left and then moved on.

"What was she saying?" Theodore asked.

"She said just keep taking this road until we see a sign that sais 'exit 13.' We take it and we'll be out of the city within a few minutes."

"Oh good," he replied.

And it was, because we had no trouble reaching the exit and even less trouble on it. Soon enough we were perfectly clear of the city and the hell inside it, and in a beautiful forest that thankfully had no sign of tripods. Even from our distance you could still hear the screams and firy buildings coming down with a screeching thud. You could still probably seet it as well but we weren't interested.

"Now, where are we going?" I asked.

"Shelter," Simon said, "we need shelter."

I nodded. "There's probably a cave somewhere around here. I'll keep my eye peeled."

Bored, I turned on the radio.

**And that was chapter two! Hope you enjoyed it and I look forward to giving you chapter three!**


	3. What to do? Part 1

**This is chapter three of my War of the Worlds story. Enjoy! (Oh and by the way, this chapter may drag a little because there are going to be dramatic plot points revealed that are crucial to the story.)**

**Starting from now on I will be endorsing my top favorite reviewers on the top of each chapters and telling people to read their stories.**

**Chapter three: What to Do? (Part 1)**

_Charlene's POV:_

The buzz of static echoed through the car as Otto turned the radio on. I wasn't paying much attention as he turned the knob listening for a broadcasting channel, but when I heard the voice of Sharrol Girty, my favorite talk show host, my ears perked and I automatically barked an order for him to go back.

To my surprise he turned the knob back to the right until I could clearly hear Sharrol's relatively deep voice coming through the stereo speakers. We all turned our heads to listen to the gut wrenching news we were about to receive.

_"Reports are coming in from D.C. that all authoritative figures have fled the state and are currently residing in a secret location outside the East Coast," The radio buzzed. "There have been sightings of at least a dozen or more tripods just off of Vancouver, Canada and they appear to be heading 're trying to track them but we can only rely on distant satellite images because anyone or anything that gets close to these tripods hasn't been heard from again._

_"These alien tripods have been able to crush several large cities around the country without any resistance. Whether this cowardly attack on our nation is present in the rest of the world or not is unknown because close to two hours ago all communications with the rest of the world were lost. It's the same everywhere; once the tripods appear and start to move no more news or reports come from that area."_

Otto pressed the power button shaking his head in despair. "Don't listen to her guys," Alvin said. "She's probably just over-exaggerating to get a good show."

I shook my head in disbelief and said. "Sharrol Girty would never do that!"

Alvin turned his head and glared at me.

"Otto, over there!" Simon exclaimed, pointing outside the car. "It's a cave!"

We all followed Simon's finger to a large hole in a giant rock wall to the right of us. Since it was about nine feet tall and eleven feet wide Otto swerved to the right and brought the brown van into the dark cave. Once inside, Otto immediately braked, twisted,and pulled out the keys. "All ashore who's going ashore," he said to us.

Despite barely being able to see, the seven of us made it out of the van and onto the cold and surprisingly smooth stone floor.

"Is there a flashlight anywhere?" asked Jeanette.

"In the back," Otto replied. "I'll get it."

We waited around until Otto returned with a large beam of light which he first shone on us, then around the cave we were in. It went about a dozen yards deeper then cave floor,walls,and ceiling were all extraordinary smooth.

"I'd say this is a nice place to stay for the night." Otto said, turning around and walking towards the mouth of the cave.

"Where are you going," I squeaked embarrassingly high-pitched (more than usual high-pitched.)

"Out," he answered briefly. "To get firewood. That flashlight's battery won't last forever, you know."

"W-what if the tripods come back?" I retaliated worriedly.

"Their too big to notice you in here. Just stay here, keep the light going, and I'll be back before dark." Otto stepped outside the cave and into the forest before turning back to us one more time. "And keep the light going so you guys can see."

And then he was gone.

Nobody really spoke while he was gone. There was the occasional cough, or awkward shuffle of the legs as we huddled around the light of burning for the most part it was , after what seemed like forever Otto returned with his arms full of dry wood.

"Oh, good, your back," I said.

"Yeah," he groaned dropping the wood onto the cave hours of pure silence the sudden jolt of noise made the rest of us stared us weirdly before shaking his head and moving on "Hey Simon could you please help me start the fire."

With Simon, the ultra geek helping, it took no time at all to get a good sized fire going and we were soon huddling around it trying to keep warm as the sun sank lower and lower and eventually set. I expected nothing interested to happen for the rest of the evening,but I was wrong.

As I caught from the corner of my eye Alvin was staring down at the cold stone floor awkwardly scooting closer and closer to Brittany. It wasn't until he was right next to her that she notice,and when she did she turned her head in his direction. They stared at each other for a few moments until Alvin smiled at her. Brittany just glared back and turned her head in the opposite direction. Alvin scooted closer and she only took a step the other way. It was really quite funny to watch.

"Hey Brittany," Alvin muttered cautiously.

Brittany snapped her head back in his direction. "What?" she barked abruptly.

"H-how are you doing?" asked Alvin

"Oh, I'm fine asshole. Just great. Never better. How are you doing?" she answered sarcastically

"Look, Brittany. I know you're mad and I'm really sorry... but-" Alvin was cut off

"But nothing, Alvin! You... you..." she paused to think of the right word, before turning away, her arms folded across her chest and her eyes closed. "Screw you," she said to him.

It just so happens that I know exactly what this fight was all about...

_*Flashback*_

"We're almost there, miss," said the cab driver. "When would you like me to pick you up?"

"Don't," I said. "You won't need to pick me up."

He nodded and turned back to the road. We were in some sort of neighborhood.

Soon the driver was pulling over next to a relatively small white house. "We're here," he said.

I hopped out of the taxi and took a look around. "This is it?" I asked. He nodded as he grabbed my only suit case out of the trunk. "It's not very big. Are you sure?" He nodded again, handing me my bag.

He tipped his hat to me. "G'day miss."

I didn't answer. I just stared and took in the house that they apparently lived in. That Alvin lived in.

A few moments after the cab had left, an ugly brown van pulled up into the driveway. The doors opened and they came out: six chipmunks with clothes and a human I had never seen before.

Unaware of my presence, they continued to prance along in my direction, laughing and such. That is until Theodore noticed me standing there and pointed me out to the rest.

The stared coldly at me and I stared back. Desperate for a welcome, I smiled warmly at them. "How's it going?"

No response. They just looked at each other as if daring each other to speak to me. It was a sickening feeling.

"Guys, whose this?" The human asked.

They didn't answer him either. Instead Alvin stepped forward."What are you doin here?" he asked harshly.

"I- I needed a place to stay." I said

"And why did you come here?" questioned Alvin

"I couldn't afford a motel." I didn't feel an inch guilty, even though I just told two lies in a row.

He looked back to the others, who just stared blankly back.

"Guys, I'm standing right next to you. Could you please answer me?" that was the human talking again,and he was starting to get real annoying.

"Otto this is Charlene," Alvin told him "We know her from... a long time ago." He said the last part while glaring daggers at me.

"Oh. Well, I guess she could stay. I don't think Dave would mind."

All of a sudden I liked the human. "Thank you so much! I'm sure we'll have lot's of fun, right?"

Awkward silence followed

"Okay, well... where can I get settled in?"

"I'll take the bag to the place you'll stay tonight," Otto said taking the suit case from me.

Everyone began walking towards the front door, when I called, "Alvin!"

He turned to face me. "What?"

"Could you please come with me? I want to show you something."

I took him around the house to the back yard, and all along the way he was asking me what is was I wanted to show him.

"This!" I planted a quick kiss on his lips.

He looked shocked for a moment and staggered back. "Charlene, I-"

I put my finger to his lips and shushed him. "No more talking." I said as I leaned in.

He pushed me away. "No!"

I pushed harder. "Please, Alvin! You know you want me! It's just once."

He sighed. "Okay."

_*End Flashback*_

Somehow that tramp Brittany had found 't ask me how, though.

Alvin and Brittany's arguing was getting annoying. The rest of us were trying to ignore it, but it was hard. Frustrated, I walked away and accidentally stumbled upon Theodore and Eleanor. They were just talking, so I decided to eavesdrop.

"So," Theodore said, "Are you okay."

Eleanor nodded. "I'm fine, thank you Theo."

Theo nodded back.

Suddenly Ellie spoke up. "Theo, I-"

He turned back to her. "...nothing."

"So, what are we gonna do?" This wasn't Theodore. This was Otto, probably trying to stop the fighting. "I mean, tomorrow. What's our plan?"

"Plan?" Piped up Jeanette.

"Yeah," he replied nodding. "For... you know, survival."

Simon nodded thoughtfully. "We should find Dave," he said at last.

**And that was the latest chapter! Stay tuned and don't forget to review!**


End file.
